


Danganronpa 2: Dreamland Au Imagines

by BeepBupFruitCup



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Danganronpa AU, Danganronpa Imagines, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines, M/M, requests open, tumblr: Korekiyoh-no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBupFruitCup/pseuds/BeepBupFruitCup
Summary: Danganronpa 2 au where everyone decides to go back into the Neo World program when they wake up*requests are open*
Kudos: 4





	Danganronpa 2: Dreamland Au Imagines

**Danganronpa 2: Dreamland Au**

Imagines Imagines Rules (Subject to change)

_Some Of The Things I Will Do:_

\- Character/Character (romantic and platonic)

\- Character/Reader (romantic and platonic)

\- Any genre (fluff, smut, angst, etc)

\- Yandere (up to a point)

\- I'll typically be writing, but if specifically request imagines (a bullet list) I'll do it 

_I Won’t Do:_

\- Non con/pedophilia/incest

\- Guro

•.,¸¸,.•

_Au Overview:_

After waking up after the killing game and discovering the state of the world, everyone decided to enter back into the Neo World Program to live the rest of their lives. While, previous to entering again, there was a silent agreement between all the students to not kill (there would be no reason to do it anyway), a distrust now grows deep within the group, mainly between those who killed and those who were killed in the earlier simulation. A vague feeling of unease drifts in the air as everybody tries to pick up the pieces of what they earlier left behind.

•.,¸¸,.•

_Character Roles:_

Akane Owari

\- Considering her background, she’s honestly unfazed about the murders

\- Honestly kind of accidentally dissociates the deaths with the other people she’s with all together

\- While she doesn’t verbally express it, she becomes more protective of the smaller/kinder people to compensate for her lack of ability to protect her younger siblings

\- She spends the majority of her time either eating or swimming speciffically at Chandler Beach (taking up the beach house as her own), using both as an escape

Byakuya Twogami

\- He’s completely dropped Byakuya’s personality but not physical appearance

\- While he sees Teruteru’s move as an intense betrayal, not just to him, but to the rest of the group, he’s working on trying to forgive him, though

\- Tries to organize events so that everyone can, hopefully one day, become friends again, insisting that they’re all everyone has now

\- Spends a lot of his time either talking to people, trying to keep morale high and try his best to make everyone, at the very least, content with their current situation

Chiaki Nanami

\- She lives within the Neo World Program forever forever as a piece of the AI While she’s not really physically there, others can still talk to her

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu

\- When entering back into the NWP, he’s still a stickler for rules, even when he really doesn’t have a reason to be, thankfully he’s still retained that sociable presence he retained after Peko’s original death

\- Speaking of Peko, he’s incredibly overjoyed to have her in his life once again

\- Once he brought up that he wish he had tattoos like normal yakuza members and Ibuki, while knowing nothing about how to do them, insists that, since she has a couple, she’s totally qualified to give him one. Mans may or may not be considering it.

Gundham Tanaka

\- He’s getting significantly better with socialization, but still refuses long bouts of physical contact with others

\- He feels so guilty about killing Mechomaru, and is one of the only people who accepts what he did

\- Mainly spends his time at the Usami Corral (the ranch) to take care of the animals (he doesn’t technically have to, a fact he’s well aware of, it just makes things feel more normal)

\- Absolutely refuses to go to the fun house, as just being near it makes him feel sick

Hajime Hinata

\- Honestly? He’s having a bit of an identity crisis

\- When the killing game was happening, he devoted his entire time to solving the murders and, considering he wasn’t an actual Ultimate and instead part of the Reserve Course, he doesn’t quite know who he is or what to do with himself

\- He’s one of the only people who still sleeps at Hotel Mirai He’s mostly seen sitting at the pool in the center of the hotel, dipping his feet in the pool and thinking about things

Hiyoko Saionji

\- She went from bullying Mikan to being afraid of her

\- Holds an intense hatred for Peko for both killing Mahiru and trying to blame her for her death

\- She’s typically either hanging off of Mahiru’s arm or at the Usami Corral, opting in Hajime’s quite company when Mahiru is otherwise busy

\- Lives at the motel in the room next to Ibuki

Ibuki Mioda

\- Babe is just vibing, as energetic and upbeat as ever

\- A bit nervous at first around Mikan, but quickly forgave her

\- Honestly just views the first run inside of the NWP as a fluke

\- She rarely leaves the fourth island, spending most of her time practicing at the music venue, goofing off at the amusement park, sleeping at the motel, and eating at the theater

Kazuichi Soda

\- I dislike this dude greatly. It’s not part of the roles, I just don’t fuckin like him

\- His paranoia towards trying to get close to people and making friends have increased significantly, only trusting Hajime, Sonia, and Nekomaru

\- Spends a lot of his time on the fifth island, sifting through mechanical parts

Mahiru Koizumi

\- Her distrust of men has spread to women as well

\- She feels incredibly uncomfortable around Peko She has, however, gotten quite close to Hiyoko, Ibuki, and in some instances, Hajime

\- Often spends her time living at the motel and taking pictures with the various island sceneries as backdrops

Mikan Tsumiki

\- She feels greatly terrible about the murders she committed and her outburst when she was found out as the culprit

\- She doesn’t go out of her way to try to talk to people and grabs food when she thinks no one else would be there

\- Lives at the hospital

Nagito Komaeda

\- He’s become considerably more chill but much more reckless, not caring what happens to him at all

\- His belief that his classmates embody hope has faltered all together

\- He very rarely shows up to group events or even attends the dining room, instead opting to, every once in a while, eat from vending machines

\- Also lives at the Hotel Mirai

Nekomaru Nidai

\- Oddly chill about his previous murder, like he’s just completely okay with it

\- He views his death as what was best for the group, after all if he didn’t die, everyone would have gone through the agonizing pain of starvation

\- After all, he’s back! So everything’s fine, right? Tries to mend things with Gundham

Peko Pekoyama

\- Feels terrible about murdering Mahiru and desperately wants to make it up to her

\- She’s incredibly frustrated with herself and, for once, wants to be her own person, not just seen as a tool for the yukaza

\- With the help of Fuyuhiko, she’s working to be a better person

Sonia Nevermind

\- Lowkey Stressed™

\- She tries not to think about her kingdom very much, as thinking about the state of it distresses her greatly

\- She keeps her mind off of it by hanging out with as many people as he can as frequently as possible

\- Doesn’t really live in one place on the island, instead hopping from place to place

Teruteru Hanamura

\- He's in such a deep state of denial about what happened previously that it’s almost as if everything’s back to normal to him

\- Either shuts down or gets verbally aggressive when anyone tries to talk to him about his murder or on trial outburst

\- Has a breakdown about his mom at least once a week

\- Lives at the Hotel Mirami and spend the most of his time cooking


End file.
